familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Emily Rose Adams (1874-1939)
|globals= }} Biography Obituary MRS. EMILY ROSE DEVLIN General regret was felt in Narandera on Tuesday last when it became known that one of the oldest natives of the town in the person of Mrs. Geo. H. Devlin, of Euroley, had died that morning at Lethbridge House. Mrs. Devlin, who was 65 years of age, was the younger daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. H. D. Adams, who were among the first residents of Narandera. Her father was one of the most prominent of the early residents, and there was no local body of importance with which he was not connected. He was a member of the first Municipal Council, and in 1886 succeeded Ald. Ferrier as Mayor. He therefore had the distinction of being the second Mayor of this town. Mrs. Devlin was educated at the Narandera Public School. While attending school she displayed remarkable intelligence, and was awarded the first gold medal ever presented at the school. She entered the service of the Education Department as a pupil teacher, but after a time resigned from the service. As a young woman she was one of the leaders in many of the movements in which the womenfolk were interested. She was a member of the old Tennis Club, and one of its best players for a number of years. She interested herself in church work, and was for many years a teacher and also superintendent of St. Thomas' Sunday School, as well as a member of the choir. On her marriage Mrs. Devlin left town to reside at Euroley, and although the scope for participation in public movements in the country was very restricted until late years, she always interested herself in local activities, and when the C.W.A. was formed at Euroley she became an active member. Mrs. Devlin was possessed of an attractive personality, and also of an extraordinarily retentive memory. As a conversationalist she bad few equals in the district, and she was remarkably well informed on most current subjects, as well as the early history of Narandera. She was ever cheerful, and even during the most trying period of her illness was not at a loss for a cheery word. She had been in indifferent health for some time, but her last illness lasted only four days. Deceased is survived by her husband, but no family. She is also survived by three brothers and one sister. The brothers are Messrs. H. B. and E. A. Adams (Narandera), and A. V. Adams (Newcastle), while her sister is Miss F. E. Adams (Narandera). A choral service was held at St. Thomas Church on Wednesday after noon, after which the cortege moved for the Narandera cemetery, where interment took place. Mr. A. S. Loam presided at the organ at the church. The Rev. K. J. Clements conducted the funeral service, and was assisted by Emeritus Archdeacon Rawling, an old friend of deceased's family. A requieum service was also held on Wednesday morning. The funeral was largely attended and among those at the graveside were many school friends and friends from Narandera, Euroley and neighbourhood. The bearers were Messrs. G. Hopwood, F. and J. Adams, and Alby Adams (Sydney). Mrs. F. Lindley had charge of the funeral arrangements. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Resided in New South Wales